Pingu's TV Channels 2: The Next Comedian
'''Pingu's TV Channels 2: The Next Comedian '''is the second episode; of the Pingu's TV Channels series. Segments Pingu echoes Pingu and Pingo are inside a cave, And Pingu echoes "Hello?" Pingu and Pingo trying to get out the cave Pingu is using a rope swing so he and Pingo can get out, But however, The rope swing stops and Pingu is stuck, Pingo responds with a saddened "Your kidding me!" Sonic,Tails, and The Giant Walrus The Giant Walrus is laughing evilly, And Sonic calls him Baldy Noisehair. and then Sonic and Tails start laughing. Pingu tells Sonic they think it's funny, But sonic says "Duh, Why do you think i'm laughing?" Baldy Nosehair The Giant Walrus is playing with Pingu, But Pingu wants him to stop it, The Giant Walrus laughs again, And Sonic comes in and says "Baldy Nosehair!" Enjoy it while it lasts Pingu is saying to his mother that it is a only mattter of time before he beats you. But Tails needs 5 minutes alone. YOUR BEHAVIOR TODAY WAS APPALLING Pingu and Pinga are having fun on the See saw, But then Pingu's Mom comes in and scolds them for their behavior being appalling. Forcing Pingu and Pinga to slow down on the see saw. Suddenly, Pinga pushes the see saw causing Pingu to get stuck on the snow. Meanwhile, Pingu's Mom was taking care of Pingu's Grandfather, And outside the door, A voice saying "I'm so proud!" Can be heard. NICE DAY FOR A SWIM Pingu and Pinga are having fun in the bed. The Hamburger Pingu's Mom is stating that she must leave the Hamburger, Get outta here, And go f#&* your dog. Then Pingu's Mom jumps on the bed, Causing it to break. Meanwhile on Heaven, The Organ Grinder Guy is playing some kind of Randy Newman music, And Pingu comes in, Saying that it is better then the time he met timer and cheese guy. TOO SPICY FOR YEA Pingu is trying to face off a bigger penguin. So long partner Pingu's Mom is saying goodbye to Pingu and Pinga, Causing them to cry. But Pingu's Mom says that they will be fine. The maple kind Pingu and Pinga are jumping on the bed, Until they jump off, Causing Pingu to hit his nuts. The Band Pingu, Pinga, And Robby are playing a band together. Until an yellow line comes in and attacks Pingu. Juggling Pinga is juggling 3 balls until she drops them, Robby then laughs at her, Causing Pinga to get mad, And says to Robby that he is a apple. Pinga throws a ball to Robby and explodes. Gotta go fast Pingu and Pinga are chasing each other, Until Pingu's nose bleeds after he hits a table. Pingu runs away from The Doctor The Doctor wants Pingu to hold still, Pingu starts running away from him, Following The Doctor and Pinga chasing him. Finally, Pingu locks the door, And then the Dog from Ultimate Dog Tease shows up and is saying "yeah?" a few times and then screams. Terk scares Pingu Pingu starts dancing to the I've Got A Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts song again, After Po scared him, But instead of Po, Terk comes in and scares him, Making Pingu run away. This causes Tails to say "sike!" And laugh. Pingi and Pingu On school, Pingi is stating her love to Pingu, Causing Pingu to say, Holy Macaroni! Lotsy cousins playing the dog The Seagull says that cousins playing the dog. Pingu vs The Seagull Pingu and The Seagull are battling to get the crab, Until Pingu touches the Crab. Causing The Crab to chase Pingu. Watch out for Pingu from Disney Video An promo for Pingu from Disney Video is playing, But Pingu says to the ad shut up. Characters * Pingu * Pinga * Pingu's Mom * Pingu's Dad * Pingo * The Giant Walrus (debut) * Organ Grinder Guy (debut) * Pingu's Grandfather (debut) * Robby * The Doctor (debut * Pingg * Pingi (debut) * The Seagull (debut) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Terk (debut) * Miles Tails Prower * Dog from Ultimate Dog Tease Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that were released in 2011 Category:Stubs